Sleeping Beauty
by Merebeth
Summary: THIS IS A RE-WRITE FROM MY OLD ACCOUNT ISHIINIHONTO. Piper and Paige's relationship takes a confusing turn, Paige struggles with her love life, Phoebe falls for a man she can't have and a dangerous, enchantment spell is cast...can the spell be broken in time? (AU Paige has no blood relation to the Halliwells) Piper/Paige


_**AN: **The original story that I wrote is on my old account **IshiiNihonto** which I used approximately six years ago. Naturally, I can't remember the password for it so I can't delete that account or the stories posted there. **This is not a stolen re-write or stolen idea.** I decided to revisit the story since I loved writing it the first time and I loved the concept._

_Another note before we begin, I know that in the series Paige is related to them as their half-sister, but despite my love for the pairing I didn't feel comfortable writing them being related. Whenever I write for this pairing it is ALWAYS an AU in which Paige was adopted by their mother when the girls were young because she was aware that Paige had the magic potential inside of her. Circumstances meant that Paige couldn't remain with the Halliwell family which is why she didn't grow up with Piper, Phoebe and Prue. When Prue died, they discovered Paige's existence like in the episode, the only difference being she isn't related by blood. I know it's not perfect but I'd rather go with that and not have them related because I just don't support that kind of thing._

_I hope you enjoy this re-written version of the story. It's interesting to see what six years can do._

**Chapter 1  
Charmingly Happy**

"So, what do you think?" Phoebe Halliwell stood with her arms wide open, showing off her new, sleek, tight-fit black dress to her two witnesses. Piper smiled with approval at her sister, feeling her heart swell with pride from how beautiful she looked; in that moment the eldest Halliwell was reminded of their mother and how often Phoebe resembled her. The second witness, Paige, remained silent, a small pout on her lips as she pressed her hands into the edge of Phoebe's bed.

"You look gorgeous honey." Piper finally responded with an encouraging smile, glancing to Paige just as the youngest woman rolled her eyes. Frowning at Paige, Piper gave her a look that screamed 'behave and be nice'. Paige sighed from the look Piper gave her, turning her gaze to Phoebe who was amused by the two girls' exchange.

"Yeah, yeah you look great." Waving her hand in a dismissive manner, Paige pretended to act bored which earned a grin from Phoebe and a death glare from Piper.

"I think it's time we got ready too Paige, hm?" Before Paige could argue, Piper moved over and grabbed her arm, dragging her from Phoebe's bedroom firmly. The second the two women were alone, Piper shut the door to her's and Leo's bedroom, turning her attention to Paige immediately.

"Paige what is wrong with you?" Piper folded her arms, clearly unimpressed with the younger woman's behaviour.

"You forgot to buy my wine Piper! You know how a girl can get without her drink." Paige pouted and narrowed her eyes.

"Oh you did _not_ just narrow your eyes at me Missy!" Piper's tone was stern but in a playful manner, earning a small smile from Paige as she feigned a look of innocence.

"Who, me? Of course not. Would I really do that to you my sweet, sweet, darling Piper?" With her convincing innocent expression, Paige made sure her voice sounded like she was talking to a baby as she cooed at the brunette with a smirk. Piper shook her head and let out an amused breath down her nose.

"It's a good job you didn't or no dinner for you Miss. Matthews." Immediately after Piper spoke, Paige looked momentarily worried, causing Piper to let out a laugh. Paige's features softened into a laugh of her own from how easily Piper had won that round of play fighting that the two often engaged in.

"Now we really should get ready." Despite the fact that Paige was not directly related to the two sisters, she had become family over the past few months, especially since the auburn-haired woman had moved into the Halliwell mansion. The three women were close and Piper and Phoebe occasionally referred to Paige as their 'sister'.

Piper started to get changed into her outfit for the evening, sporting some smart dark grey trousers and a white blouse. Once she was dressed the brunette glanced to Paige, catching the woman mid-change. Paige was without a top, standing in her bra, sliding her crimson coloured skirt up her thighs, her back to Piper.

Feeling heat rise to her cheeks, Piper bit down on her lip and averted her gaze elsewhere while Paige finished getting dressed for the night. Soon enough the auburn-haired woman was ready, clearing her throat to alert Piper to the fact that it was officially 'safe'.

"Wow Pipes...you look gorgeous. Leo's one lucky man." Once more Piper felt her cheeks darken as Paige flashed her a wink and a grin.

"Thank you...you look..." Piper started her sentence but as her hazel eyes trailed down Paige's figure, she lost whatever words she'd been planning to use. To match the crimson skirt, Paige was wearing a tight black corset that showed off all of her assets perfectly. As usual she'd gone to the extreme with her clothing, having the confidence to pull it off with impressive ease.

"Cute? Sexy? Delectable?" Paige offered some help, batting her eyelids with yet another innocent expression. Piper smiled slightly, her gaze rising to meet Paige's.

"Beautiful." She finished in a soft tone, causing Paige's eyes to widen and her heart to pound a little faster against her chest. The young woman could feel her face heating up and knew she was blushing. Paige gave Piper an appreciative smile from the compliment, ignoring the blush.

"Thanks." Winking and looking pleased with herself, Paige brushed past Piper and made her way into the hallway, the brunette close behind. As they made their way down the stairs of the manor, Phoebe let out a deafening squeal as the doorbell rang.

"Oh my god he's here! Do I look okay? Do I need a little more blush because I wasn't sure-okay...right, Phoebe get a grip." Rushing to the door, Phoebe yanked it open excitedly as Piper and Paige exchanged looks behind her. Piper rose her eyebrows and Paige had to bite down onto her lip to contain a laugh. While Phoebe let her date inside, Leo walked over to Piper and Paige from the living room, smiling at them both. Paige turned and tilted her head, admiring his outfit.

"Wow Leo, you look great in a suit." Leo smiled shyly from the compliment, clearing his throat as Paige flattened his tie for him with a smile. Piper pouted at Paige with raised eyebrows, noticing Leo's embarrassed expression.

"Hmm...not thinking you married the wrong girl are you honey?" The brunette gave Leo a 'threatening' look. He gulped and shook his head quickly, causing Piper to chuckle. Phoebe led her date into the hall to introduce him to her family.

"Everyone I'd like you to meet Matt. Matt, these are my sisters Piper and Paige and Piper's husband Leo." Once the ice breaker had sunk in, they all chatted for a while, relaxing the atmosphere and helping everybody to feel more comfortable.

"Okay it's time to fetch the drinks!" Paige piped up over the current conversation, clapping her hands together in excitement. Phoebe started to giggle from Paige's excited grin as Piper rolled her eyes from the younger woman's reaction to the thought of alcohol.

"Come on I'll help." Piper made for the kitchen as Leo continued the previous conversation with Phoebe and Matt. Paige skipped after Piper like a little puppy waiting for a treat. As she entered the kitchen, Paige gasped as she saw Piper standing by the fridge, holding a bottle of white wine – Paige's favourite brand. "I fetched it for you this morning."

"Oh Piper I love you! You're the best!" Paige squealed happily, diving over to Piper and yanking the bottle from her hand, admiring the label.

"Yeah, yeah I know I am, now scoot! Scram! I'll do the drinks, go, get out of my kitchen!" In her playfully stern tone Piper shooed Paige who responded with a grin, leaning close and pressing a kiss to Piper's cheek. She thrust the bottle of wine back into Piper's hands before turning and skipping out of the kitchen. Piper felt her face warm where Paige had left the kiss making her frown and try to ignore the fact she was yet again blushing because of her.

After bringing out everybody's drinks, Piper returned to the kitchen to check the dinner while everybody moved to sit at the table, awaiting the delicious meal that would soon be ready. There came the sound of a small clank and a swear word from the kitchen, causing Phoebe and Paige to catch gazes from hearing Piper's rage. Noticing Matt was trying to talk to Phoebe, Paige decided to check on Piper instead, standing from the table. Phoebe gave her a thankful look before the young woman entered the kitchen, tilting her head.

Piper was standing by the sink with her hand under the cold water looking disgruntled and muttering angrily under her breath. Raising her eyebrows, Paige moved over to Piper, leaning in next to her face.  
"See this is why I always tell you to use an OVEN GLOVE." She joked with a smirk as Piper pouted, flicking water at the auburn-haired woman. The water caught Paige's face making her squeeze her eyes shut for a moment and open her mouth wide with shock. Piper started to chuckle as Paige moved her hand under the water and flicked the brunette back.

"Ha!" Piper managed to lean her head to one side and dodge the water as Paige sighed in defeat. Shaking her head, Piper turned off the tap, whacking Paige on the arm gently before passing Paige some of the dishes for the table. "Let's get this food out."

An hour or so had passed since the dinner had been presented and the group were pleasantly stuffed and feeling sleepy.

"Dinner was awesome Mrs. H." Matt murmured politely to Piper as Paige and Leo began to clear the table. Piper smiled proudly from his compliment to her cooking.  
"Thank you Matt." She glanced to Phoebe giving her a 'he's a keeper' expression; Phoebe grinned, knowing her sister too well, before squeezing Matt's hand.

"It's getting late...I should probably head home. Thank you for such a wonderful evening." Standing from the table, Matt said farewell to Piper, Leo and Paige as Phoebe took his hand once more, leading him into the hallway for some privacy. Leo gave Piper a quick kiss, thanking her for dinner; Paige turned away from the married couple, swallowing the lump in her throat, making her way into the living room ignoring the awkward sensation she was feeling. She sank into the comfy sofa, gazing into the orange embers of the crackling fire.

Leo headed upstairs to get ready for bed after a long day while Piper finished clearing the table, washing the dishes to save her having to do it tomorrow. Once the kitchen was clean, the brunette made her way to the living room, sinking into the empty space next to Paige in front of the warm fire, letting out a relaxed sigh.

"So...what did you think of Matt? I thought he was really sweet." Paige didn't answer her question causing Piper to frown. "Paige?" She leaned forward so she could see Paige's face. She was fast asleep with her arm pressed against the couch, her head resting comfortably against her palm, breathing softly. Piper gnawed on the corner of her lip gently, making note of how sweet Paige looked when she was asleep; it was the only occasion where she looked genuinely innocent.

Piper lifted her legs up onto the sofa, tucking them comfortably into the side of the chair, lacing one arm around Paige's. The tired brunette leaned her head carefully against Paige's shoulder, yawning and feeling her eyelids grow heavy. Soon enough Piper joined Paige, falling into a deep, warm sleep, exhaustion taking over after a busy day.


End file.
